Fighting For My Life
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu finds herself in a difficult situation while walking home one night. Ikuto saves her but can't seem to let her go after she's healed. Then again why should he when the pinkette herself doesn't let him go either. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for My Life

Footsteps echoed behind me as I walked down the dark street. I had just left the bar and was heading home after spending time with my friends. Tadase had offered to walk me, but after his awkward confession of love and my rejection of his feelings, I didn't think it was a good idea.

Dark figures moved behind and in front of me. I knew that I was in a bad situation. Happy with my decision not to drink with my friends, I prepared myself to fight. If these guys wanted to rape me then I wouldn't go easily. I turned to face them with my back firmly against the wall, leaving no chance for one of them to get me from behind. Thank God I wasn't wearing heels.

The guy to my right lunged first. I was expecting some kind of cornering of the prey and mocking me as they moved closer, but that didn't seem to apart of the agenda. I moved swiftly to my left, making him crash into the brick wall behind me. His face hit hard and I helped him hit it. My hand caught the back of his head and I used my strength to help him get there.

The guy to my left decided to go for me while I was busy with the first. His fist collided with the side of my head. For a moment I was dazed. I stumbled but managed to keep my feet. The first thug was still on the ground. His nose was bleeding and he didn't look like he was moving. I shifted down the wall from him just in case he was faking. I used my move sideways to kick the guy that had punched me in the groin. His face contorted and he collapsed forwards onto his knees. I brought my knee up and smashed in his face.

I thought I had a chance to escape. I took the opening only to be tackled by another thug. He smashed my face into the concrete twice before flipping me over onto my back. I continued to struggle but there was little I could do to stop his roaming hands. Three other guys loomed above as.

"Yeah, get her Deri! Make her want it!"

"GET OFF! GET OFF! HELP! SOMEONE!"

I guess 'Deri' didn't appreciate my screaming. He slapped his hand over my mouth to muffle my noises. With his other hand he began tearing my shirt. My arms and legs were flailing, but he was too heavy for me to get him off me. I did the only thing I could think of, I bit his hand.

He slapped me hard and spit in my face. "You bitch!"

The slap hurt but his hand was gone from my mouth. I didn't waste time not screaming. "OH GOD! OH GOD! HELP! HELP ME!"

Deri rolled off me and hopped to his feet. The four of them surrounded me as I tried to get to my feet. I blocked the first kick with my forearms, but not the rest. My sight started to go dark as I cowered on the ground with my arms wrapped around my head. Their boots continued to stomp on the softer parts of my body. I could no longer scream.

Then they stopped. All I head was "Oi! What the fuck!" and I was gone.

I woke to find myself in a dark room with dark blue walls and two covered windows. There were no desks or dressers, but I saw the doors to a closet and bathroom. The bed was huge and the sheets matched the walls and were very comfortable. My body ached from my head to my feet. There was no way I was going to wake up not remembering the fight. I turned my head slightly to the side and found a man sleeping in a chair next to my bed. He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. His hair was midnight blue and his skin seemed a little pale. I tried to speak but my throat only released a small croak. I swallowed without spit. My throat burned as if someone had forced me to eat hot coals. My movements were too weak for me to get up, but my shuffling seemed to have woken him. His sapphire eyes snapped open and met my honey colored ones with concern.

"Where are we?" I was surprised that my voice semi worked. For a moment I thought he hadn't heard me.

"I brought you to my house. That was quite a beating you took."

No hint of a smile on his face, though I am sure that I saw relief. I tried once more to get up. He watched me for several minutes until he realized what I wanted and propped me against the headboard.

After several moments of awkward silence. "Ikuto."

"What?"

"It's my name." He looked at me expectantly.

"Amu," I answered the quizzical look in his eyes.

"Would you like to take a bath, Amu?"

Blush spread through my face. "What are you? Some kind of pervert?"

He chuckled at me. I was about to mutter some not so nice things but he spoke again. "I didn't mean I was going to give you one." His eyes captured mine. "I can if _you_ want."

I looked down at myself as he spoke. My body was covered with dry blood, cuts, bruises and a lot of dirt. "Um okay, if you think I can handle it."

He chuckled, "You are just sore. Nothing was broken and there was no internal damage." He must have seen the confused look on my face because he answered my unasked question. "I had a doctor come and check you out."

I nodded my head, which hurt really bad, and with his help I made it to my feet. Each step added to the excruciating pain running through my body. I couldn't believe I hadn't passed back out. He got me to the bathroom and ran water in the tub. He left after setting out a couple of clean towels so I could take off my clothes off and climb in. I let the water relax me and wash off the filth of the attack. I looked around the room, not really surprised that it was the same dark blue color as the bedroom had been. The sink and tub were made of white marble and another door led off to where I figured the toilet was hidden. A large bench with a black metal frame and a navy cushion sat against the wall opposite of the tube. The tube was big enough for at least three people. I enjoyed the space and stretched out my limbs. They weren't as painful under the water.

_BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM._

The noise echoed through the house. I was sure it was the front door, but I wasn't concerned since this was Ikuto's house. I heard an angry voice and something slam. I hoped that Ikuto wasn't in some sort of trouble as I waited for sound to once again reach me in my bath. Silence surrounded me to an uncomfortable level. I tried to get out of the tub, but my arms were not strong enough to move my body yet. Footsteps sounded outside the door.

"Amu."

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"There is someone here to see you."

My thoughts rushed through my mind. Who could possibly know where I was. "Uh, who is it?"

"He says that he is one of your friends and is demanding to see you since he found out that you were mugged."

"I wasn't mugged," I retorted.

"Do you want to see him?"

I thought for a moment before my curiosity got the better of me. "Yeah I better check it out. I do have a problem though."

"Yes?"

I rolled my eyes and ground my teeth, "I can't get out of the tub."

His laughter reached my ears, making me blush. "I can come in and get you out. I promise not to look."

My face redden though he couldn't see me, "Really? Thanks!"

The bathroom door squeaked open and Ikuto came in with his hand over his eyes. "I promise no peaking. I am just going to look for the towels." He spotted one and threw it at me. "Wrap this around yourself."

I caught the towel before it hit the water. I stared at the fluffy cloth in confusion. "But it will get all wet?"

He smirked. "Would you rather I see you naked?"

I quickly wrapped it around my body under the water. "Okay."

Ikuto took his hand off his face and smiled at me. "I am going to pull you out and set you on the bench," he pointed over his shoulder. "Dry yourself off with the other towel and I will bring you clean clothes."

I nodded as his arms sunk under the water. I tried to help him by wiggling into his arms. I splashed him instead. He started laughing and scooped me up out of the tub. He set me on the bench and left. I dried myself off as quickly as I could before he returned with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Of course, they were dark blue like his room and his bathroom.

"It's all I've got."

"I don't need anything else," I smiled while taking the clothes from him. "Um, can you wait outside and then take me downstairs when I am finished?"

He nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind him. I struggled into the clothing. My body did not want to move the way I wanted it to yet. I took several minutes, but the clothes made it on my body.

"Okay, I am ready."

Ikuto came back in with a grin. "I know you might not like it, but I am going to carry you down there since you could barely put your clothes on."

I just nodded, letting him pick me up again as I blushed. I brushed my wet pink hair back from my face as he carried me out the bathroom and through the bedroom. The rest of the house carried on the blue theme. Every room I saw was dark. I looked at Ikuto to see if I could detect any hint of a crazy person inside him, but he seemed normal.

We entered the living room and much to my surprise Tadase was sitting on a black leather sofa. He stood when Ikuto entered with me in his arms. His face turned from worry to disgust.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes," I answered before Ikuto could say anything. I knew a light blush colored my face. I didn't want Tadase to be rude to him. "I can't walk because a bunch of guys beat me up. Ikuto is helping so be nice."

I felt Ikuto chuckle before he set me down on the couch. Tadase stood before us. Ikuto squeezed my hand, "I am going to go grab some drinks. Amu, I think it is time to get some fluids in your body."

I nodded and watched him leave. He smirked at me noticing the blush in my cheeks. That comment shouldn't have made me think about _that _but somehow when he said it, it did. I turned back to Tadase to find him looking at me almost hungrily. He made me uncomfortable with his stare and I shifted, wincing at the pain that small move sent through my body. His expression didn't change as he watched me conquer my pain. For a guy that claimed to love me, he was heartless.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't like the look that guy that is taking care of you."

I fiddled with the leather on the couch so I didn't have to look at him. "I don't think you should worry about Ikuto. He's a good guy."

"I'm worried though. You shouldn't be with him. I don't like it." He balled his fists up but stayed where he was.

Realization hit me. He was jealous. "I told you before that I don't have those feelings for you, Tadase. I'm sorry, but that hasn't changed. I think you should leave." I wanted Ikuto to hurry up and come back with the drinks. I didn't want to be alone with Tadase any longer.

"I know what you said. I swore to myself that if you couldn't love me then you couldn't love anyone." He relaxed his fists and stepped forward.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry that I am going to have to do this to you. I love you and I'll always be true to you, but if you can't be true to me then you don't deserve to live. I thought you would be killed by those men. I don't know how you survived, but I am _not_ going to risk it again." He took another step forward.

My back couldn't press any harder against the back of the couch. My muscles were screaming in agony. My body was too weak to fight back. Tadase could easily kill me and run before Ikuto came back. "You're going to kill me because I don't have feelings for you? How am I supposed to have feelings for someone who wants to kill me?"

"You made it clear that you will never have feelings for me."

He leaped, I screamed and ducked. I waited for his body to hit mine. He was going to pin me to the couch and squeeze the life out of me. I kept waiting for his sweaty hands to find me, but they didn't. There was a crash. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto in front of me. He gently picked me up from the couch and hugged me to him, but not before I saw Tadase. He could have been sleeping the way he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his blonde hair spread out around his head, except his head was twisted backwards. He lay on his stomach but his head faced the ceiling. Hugging Ikuto closer, I shuddered as I realized he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! After so many requests for another chapter I couldn't resist. It's going to be a little different but I hope you like it anyways.

I crouched down on the roof of the building across from a small office place. I watched the people go in and out all day long. They could go in freely without suspicion while I was stuck out here on this roof. Everything changed for me that night when I came across a beautiful girl fighting a gang of thugs. Her moves were graceful and she didn't stop fighting. Had she been anyone else I would've walked away. Had she been anyone else I wouldn't be sitting on the roof across from where she works.

Closing time comes around and I begin to wonder where we are going to go today. Of course she doesn't know that we go together. She is completely unaware of my presence just like everyone else in the city. I'm fast; I stick to the shadows and have catlike abilities. I wouldn't be surprised if I even turned into a cat on a full moon but alas that isn't so. Still one can dream.

Speaking of dreams, I've found a very comfortable tree outside of Amu's new apartment where I spend the night. I go home for about an hour while she's at work so that I can shower and change. One never knows when one will get the opportunity to, let's say, casually bump into Amu again. She always smiles and never forgets to thank me for saving her life. She blushes when I ask her how she's doing and her answer is always fine. Except I know she isn't fine. She's having problems at work and cries when she's at home alone. Her friends don't call her much anymore since a few blame her for _his_ death.

I refuse to talk about him.

Aww there she is. My beautiful pinkette is smiling today as she leaves her job. This is new. I follow her path while hopping from rooftop to rooftop. So the mall it is huh? I guess I could go shopping. It's been a couple of weeks since our last 'meeting'.

Using an alleyway to get off the roof, I make my way swiftly out onto the street and blend in with the crowd without losing sight of her. Amu, the one so precious to me. I inch closer and hear that she's humming to herself. Her voice is like the angels. Corny I know, but hell I love her. Why else would I keep such a close eye on her? I have to make sure no other cat comes along to play with my kitten.

I keep my distance for a while and just watch her shop. Then I see a store that I like and she goes in. Perfect. I enter as well and start browsing the men's section but keep my awareness on her. My senses are on high alert just waiting for her voice to call my name in that cute confusing tone until I confirm that it is in fact me.

Oh good she just turned and spotted me. How do I know? Call it instinct. There's a light blush on her cheeks as she inches her way closer to me while pretending to look at the merchandise on the shelves. I very forcefully bite back a smile. Now who's stalking whom? I'll be a good mouse and let the kitten play. I can picture her as a kitten too. Her little butt slowly wiggling and rising into the air while her tail flicks back and forth, her eyes never leaving her prize as the excitement builds inside of her until it's too much and she pounces.

"Ikuto?"

I turn and give her my best smile. She's the only one to ever receive it, though she doesn't know that.

"Hey Amu! I haven't seen you for a while. How've you been?"

Blush? Check. Fidgeting? Check. Stuttering?

"F-fine."

Check.

"That's good to hear. How's everything working out at your new job?"

I know the answer of course. She should say horrible but she doesn't. Her face lights up a little and she smiles. This is not how it's supposed to be. I need to find a way to get in that building.

"Actually I got invited out for some drinks with some of the girls I work with. I'm picking up a new outfit for tonight."

Strange. I thought her coworkers despised her ever since they saw her talk to me once. Hmmm. I'll have to be on high alert tonight.

"Sounds great. We should go get drinks sometime to catch up as well."

Again with that sweet, sweet blush. I can't help myself but make that color appear but at the same time she needs to stop being so cute or I'm going to do something I regret. Well I won't regret doing it but I'll regret forcing her.

"S-sure."

To mix in that stuttering is suicide. How can this girl not understand?

"Do you still have my number?"

Of course she does. She'd never delete it out of her phone. I've helped her out too much for her to just kick me out of her phonebook. Still I have to pretend so I don't frighten her off.

"Yes I do. You're number one on my speed dial."

I raise my eyebrow at this and she blushes harder. I let myself smirk and flirt a little. I can stay in control if it's just a little.

"Number one huh?"

"Umm yes?"

I chuckle and lighten the tension in the air because I can tell she's suffocating. My time is up. I can feel my hormones demanding that we take this to the dressing rooms. I need to put some space between us.

"Alright then call me sometime and we'll hang out. I've got to go. Have fun tonight."

She sighs and nods and waves and just before I pretend to round a corner she smiles. Going out with the girls? She'll get drunk and end up walking home. This could work to my advantage. I stop myself from taking that fantasy any further. I'm not going to do that to her.

I follow like an obedient kitty as she heads out of the mall and towards her apartment. Is it just me or does she seem like she's in an even better mood? I steady myself from getting too excited as I wait in my perfect hiding spot, the tree, for her to come out. Let me tell you! It was worth the wait. She looks hot. Don't get me wrong, my Amu always looks good but damn!

It's like she knows I'm watching. Her hips put on a splendid show as she moves down the sidewalk. My hands fist up not in anger but in frustration. I can't touch her. I see other men look at her. Some even call out but she just ignores them and continues on. Her body starts to tense up and I know it's because the area of town we are in now isn't so great. The bar the girl's wanted her to meet them in is trashy and small. It was a setup. I knew it, but my sweet innocent Amu fell right into their trap.

I decided that waiting outside was a bad idea so I slipped in through the back and found a table where I wouldn't be noticed. She goes right up to the bar and orders a drink. A shot? Someone's nervous. I smile and pretend to not be there. I'm not really surprised but her 'friends' never show. I start to lose my patience when a few guys begin hitting on her. Amu takes it all in stride and politely turns them all down, but they're being persistent.

Finally she decides to leave. In the amount of time it takes me to slip out of my seat and out of the back door she's defending herself once again. I see her cell phone her hand and mine starts buzzing. I'm far enough away that she can't see me and won't hear me so I answer.

"Amu?"

"_Ikuto! Where-huff- are you?"_

"Right now?"

I tell her about six blocks away from where she's at. She only sighs in relief before telling me where she is. Then I hear the man through the phone. He's telling her to just give up because it's obvious that she wants it. I snap.

"I'm on my way. Just hold on Amu!"

I snap my phone shut and watch as she fights the man for several more minutes. I'm trying to judge my arrival on how fast she thinks I am. I see her start to look around as if I might be taking too long so I go running in.

"Amu!"

She smiles a little and pushes the guy away and stumbles to me. I catch her in my arms and only glare at the man.

"Hey man I didn't know she was taken."

His hands are up in a nonthreatening manner. As if that matters. I'll rip his head off despite his stance.

"Now you know. Get lost."

The words come out in a hiss. I feel Amu's hands clench my shirt and she starts to cry. I pick her up and carry her like I used to do when she was hurt. I take her straight to my house and up to my room. We spent so much time there together while she healed that it felt right to be in the room only when she was there with me.

I held her while she cried.

"I don't understand Ikuto. Why does it seem like everything in my life is against me?"

I don't know what to tell her. I know almost better than she does that her life sucks. There is nothing I can do about it besides give her comfort while she breaks.

"You're alive Amu. That's all that matters to me. Do you know how boring my life would become without you in it?"

She stiffens a little and looks up with me. I restrain myself from touching those beautiful tear streaked cheeks. I catch a hint of a smile so I beam at her. I don't like seeing her down in the dumps.

"Yeah I do. You wouldn't have anyone to stalk anymore."

It's my turn to freeze. There is no way that she knows. I'm too good for her to notice. I stay in the shadows and watch from a far unless she needs me up close.

"You call bumping into each other at the mall stalking? Who's got who for their number one speed dial?"

Perfect turn it back on her. Maker her blush and stutter and forget her worries.

"I'm glad you are speed dial one or I would've been in some serious trouble tonight."

I nod in a knowing way, but it's a different knowing then she thinks it is.

"So did you meet up with the girls or were you cornered first?"

This question brings on a new wave of tears. I don't know how to feel about it. Part of me wants to seek out those girls and do the same to them as the last person that tried to ruin her life. The other part is secretly happy because she lets me hold her when she cries.

"Sometimes I wish they really did kill me that night. My life has been hell since then. You're the only good thing left in it."

Her sniffles make me smile because she is just too cute. Her words make me restrain myself because once again she is too cute.

"You could always just quit everything and live with me. I've got enough money for the two of us. We wouldn't ever have to leave the house if you didn't want to."

Spilling my dream to her might have been a little much but she takes it as a joke and smiles. I was serious but then again I don't want to scare her. I let her laugh it off and snuggle against my chest.

"The offer is almost too tempting. I have to say that I wouldn't mind never leaving your house as long as you're here too."

Her face is so red I can't stop myself from kissing her. I make sure it's gentle and loving. The way she should be kissed when in such a state. She needs caresses now not forced love. She responds to my kiss but I pull back. I'd love to kiss her for the rest of my life. I'm sure we could find some way to function without letting go of each other's lips. We'd have to share every meal and there would be no clothes because changing would become too difficult. And focus!

I stare down at Amu with a smile on my face and a hint of mischief in my eyes. She blushing even harder and her adorable lips are parted as she breaths heavily through them. I can't stand it any more. She has to know.

"Make my life easier Amu. Come live with me. Be with me. Don't make me worry about how you're doing or what you're doing or who you're with. I really don't want to think about what I'd do if someone took you away from me. I don't mean you dying. I mean if you fell in love with someone else."

Now her mouth is open in shock. I can see her little pink tongue and the urge to taste it is almost too much. I feel myself leaning forwards when her hands find my chest and slightly push me away. She turns around to think through what I just said. I basically confessed but my Amu is a dense one. I hear a gasp and she spins back around.

"It's not possible!"

"What's not possible?"

Well curiosity did kill the cat so I'm going to go ahead and sate my need to know what she's talking about. Is loving me really that impossible?

"There is no way you could love a broken reject like me. No one wants me."

I smile and take her back into my arms. Me not love her? The sun would have to dump the moon before that happened. I felt the need to confess my undying need to constantly have her in my sights but I can't bring myself to do it.

"I've loved you from the moment I saw you kicking those thugs' asses so confident and strong. You didn't rely on some hero to save you. You relied on yourself. Let me tell you Amu. I fell and I fell hard. Maybe our meetings aren't so much by chance, but they're the best part of my day."

Her eyes widen as I semi confess to stalking her. As much as I hate to say that's what I do, it's true. A playful smile graces her lips and she moves closer to my face.

"I thought the guy that always sleeps in the tree by my place looked familiar."

It was my turn to look stunned. She knew! She actually knew and it didn't scare the shit out of her! Oh happy days!

"If you already knew then why didn't you ever say anything?"

She sighs as she feels my breath on her face. I catch her breathing deeply to take in the scent. I keep a smirk off my face as I wait for her to answer.

"Because you're like my guardian angel. I always feel safe no matter how hard my life gets. Even tonight I knew you had to be close by. I thought it was weird at first but I got used to your presence and missed you when you went away even if it was only for an hour."

"You can tell when I'm not there?"

Amu nodded and gave me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. She's really going to make me tie her down.

"Call it my catlike instincts. It's like I can just feel you. You're pretty discreet, but you've been watching me for so long I know what to look for. My coworkers think I'm an airhead because I'm always staring at the sky. In reality I'm looking at you as you laze around on the roof across the street."

It was almost too much for me to handle. She was stalking me while I was stalking her. I felt touched. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and made certain she was completely in my lap. There was no escape.

"I'm serious about never leaving this house. I have people who bring me groceries and anything else I need. I know I would never be bored with you around."

Amu smiled again. It wasn't as amazing as her last one, but I treasure every smile that graces her lips. She seemed to be actually thinking it over. I wanted her answer to be yes so badly.

"I'll live with you and I'll quit my job, but we will leave the house sometimes. Even a housecat likes to play in the dirt every once in a while."

"Are you referring to me or yourself?"

Then that smile came back and everything was right in the world. I was content. She was finally mine and only mine. No more waiting. No more sitting in the shadows. My little kitten and I were going to lounge around together forever.

"Both."

.

Morg: Not pleased? Too bad! I wrote it how I wrote it and I had fun. I figured that the first chapter was from her point of view so this one deserved to be from his and we all know how weird Ikuto is.


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! I haven't updated this in a long time, but this is the final chapter for this fic!

Ikuto: You are finishing it?

Amu: Finally!

Morg: What better time than my **birthday**?

Ikuto: Good thing you don't own us or we'd never have anything complete.

Amu: True.

Morg: Well, you know…

**~Fighting For My Life~**

My parents are the strangest parents in the world. My friends don't have parents like mine. Their parents are always polite in front of others, but my friends tell me that they fight in private. Mama and Papa rarely fight. When they do they hide in their room so that they can talk about it without me having to worry about it. Sometimes I hear Mama screaming but it doesn't sound like she's in pain.

I've asked Papa once but he said that it isn't something for me to worry about. All he will tell me is that when Mama and Papa fight like that, I should take care of the younger kids and make sure that nothing bad happens.

Then there is all the giggling that Mama does. 'I'm just happy.' She says, but I know. Papa is tickling her. I can see his hands as the sneak onto her waist. I get tickled there too so I'm not surprised that Mama is giggling. I don't understand why she lies though.

It is more than embarrassing when my friends are over and my parents are sharing kisses as they walk through the house together. They tell me that they can't help it. When two people love each other so much they don't want to stop touching each other. Papa also said that that was the reason for Mama's belly to get so big all the time. I'm not stupid though, I know that Papa has to hug Mama in order to grow a baby in her belly, but they won't tell me how it really works.

My friends just smile when they see my parents because they don't mind. They tell me that they wish their parents were more like mine. I don't know why they'd want that.

There they go again, my parents just got home. Giggling and laughing in each other's arms while they stumble in through the door. Mama's belly barely allows her to fit, but Papa holds her anyways.

"What are you doing, Yoru?"

"Where are your sisters?"

"Ran, Miki and Su are already in bed. I'm just working on my homework."

"How much homework could a kid in kindergarten have?"

Silly Papa doesn't understand anything. I have to work hard now so that I can keep taking care of my sisters. "I'm just doing my worksheets."

Mama smiled as she came over to see me working so hard to color the right pictures. "That's my little man! Working so hard to make Mama proud of him."

Papa smirked as he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so that his hands rested on her growing belly. "I think Yoru is doing a great job. Why don't you go play for a while before bed?"

I nodded before getting up and going. Papa held Mama there though so they just watched me as I left. I didn't leave though; I stayed to see what they were going to do. Papa turned Mama around so that she had to face him and placed another one of their long kisses on her lips. I don't understand why Mama likes it when he does that.

She pulled away to smile at him. Mama has one of the best smiles ever. I love it when she smiles. Papa does too, that's why he tries to make her do so all the time.

"What are we going to name the new baby girl?"

Papa only smirked before placing another quick kiss on her lips. "What do you think about Dia?"

Mama smiled again before kissing Papa this time. I guess she likes the name. Great, they are going to have another baby girl. I'll have a new baby sister in a short amount of time. Why can't they have a baby boy instead? I tried asking once before, but Papa said they didn't have a choice.

Once Papa pushed Mama down onto the couch, I decided to go play like they asked me to. I don't like watching them be mussy anyways.

.

Morg: So this was really short, but I really wanted it to be more like an epilogue anyways.

Ikuto: Great.

Amu: Yeah, just great.

Morg: So review since it is my **birthday!**


End file.
